


Gone Fishing

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [361]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: (a new?) anon on tumblr requested: I kinda wanna see a fishing trip with TAG.





	

“John’s gone…fishing?”

Scott thumbed his tablet to show the next set of quarterly reports.  He didn’t even look up from the screen.  “No matter how many times you say it, Gordon, the meaning isn’t going to change.”

Gordon slid onto the stool opposite Scott’s at the counter, making the tabletop shake.  “You seem calm, given that all evidence suggests John’s been replaced by a pod-person.”

At that, Scott laughed and looked at Gordon over the top of his tablet.  “This is not the first time he’s gone fishing.”  He returned to his scroll pages of figures.  “But he never brings anything back.  You should go help him catch something this time.”

Gordon knew that was all he was going to get.  He headed for the door to chase down the mystery.

 * * *

He found John on a small spit of rocks at the end of the furthermost beach, the point where the island began curling around on itself.  John’s hat wouldn’t have been out of place on the farm back in Kansas, and he’d perched himself on a small groove on the rock, a soft cooler bag beside him, a rolled up towel under his knees, his feet just dangling in the water.

The slender pole jutting out beside him was too light for ocean fishing.

Gordon used that as his greeting.  But rather than his usual huff that he got into when someone thought he was wrong, John smiled up at him and patted the rock.  “Hey to you too, Gordon.  Pull up a seat.”

The rocks here had been wore smooth by the waves.  As he settled in, John reached into the cooler and offered Gordon a bottle of juice.

Gordon took it suspiciously.  “Something doesn’t fit here,” he said slowly, eyes darting across the evidence.  “I would have expected you of all people to at least do five minute’s research as to the right kind of line to throw into the ocean.”

In reply, John reached over, dislodging his rod from where he’d wedged it into a crevice.  A quick flick of his wrist, and John had it reeled in.

There was a single, heavy sinker weight tied expertly at the end of the line.  Gordon blinked, more confused than ever.

John shrugged as he cast out and returned the rod to its perch.  “I found it in a closet.  I think it might be Grandma’s actually.”

Gordon licked his lips as the pieces started slotting together.  “You’re not actually fishing, are you?”

John settled back, tugging the brim of his hat lower against the setting sun.  “If by fishing you mean the active pursuit of persuading a piscine to peck at…” John faltered with a wince.

Gordon raised an eyebrow suggestively.  “Can’t think of a word for hook that starts with P?”

John shrugged.  “I’m on leave, so sue me.”

Gordon burst out laughing.  “Okay, not actually fishing, but pretending with a stupid lightweight rod and no hook or bait.”

John made a face.  “Bait stinks.  That’s pretty much the only thing I remember from when granddad took Scott and I fishing once.”

Gordon paused – John barely spoke of their father now, let alone their grandfather.  Gordon barely remembered him at all.  “John?” Gordon asked slowly, feeling his way with care.  “Why are you fake fishing?”

“Because,” John replied, just as lazily.  “Scott hates fishing, and so doesn’t come out to bother me.  And I can just sit and….not have to do anything.”  John leaned back.  “Watch the sun set for the only time today, and feel the sand between my toes.  That kind of thing.”

Gordon nodded slowly.  “Mind some company?”

John smiled.  “Only if you don’t try to make me catch anything.”

Gordon laughed and kicked off his shoes so he could hang his feet in the water as the sun slowly set.


End file.
